camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lois Allen
Lois Allen is a 15-year-old Daughter of Athena. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Lois Aurora Allen was born on February 25 to Dave Allen, a young college professor, and Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Athena left two months after Lois was born, leaving Dave to care for her. Athena had given Dave the address to Camp Half-Blood and ordered him to take her there when she was ready. Dave kept Lois for one month and then decided that he couldn't care for her anymore. He dropped her off at Camp Half-Blood when she was only 3 months old. Chiron decided to raise her. He cared for her until she could care for herself. She was raised to train and fight monsters. Lois was claimed by Athena when she was only 4 months old. She had never stepped a foot into the mortal world other than when she was a newborn. Lois had always wanted to visit the mortal world but she wasn't able to. She says that she has never heard from her father since she was an infant. Lois is rumored to be the Camper who has been at Camp Half-Blood the longest, as she has been there for 15 years. She is very serious, stubborn, and daring. She is willing to do anything as long as it is the right thing to do. She can be irresponsible sometimes, which is uncommon for a child of Athena. She can get very serious. Lois is very intelligent and she knows everything there is to know about Greek mythology. She is also an excellent fighter and she is very strong. Lois' fatal flaw is her being stubborn. She has a hard time agreeing with others because she believes that everything she thinks is always right. She hates admitting that she is wrong and she can hold a grudge for a very long time. She always needs to prove her point and prove others wrong. Early Life Lois' whole life has been spent at Camp Half-Blood. She has an eidetic memory, so she remembers every day of her life. She said that her father was never around. He would go to work and leave her home alone when she was only 3 months old. She was taken to Camp when she was still a newborn. Chiron raised her like his own daughter. She had always wanted to visit the mortal world but she couldn't because she was a year-round Camper. Lois spends all of her time reading and training. She is very wise and a lot of people come to her for advice. She uses an iron dagger as her main weapon, given to her by Chiron. She is very good with all weapons, especially the bow and arrow. She is also very skilled with a sword and very good with a spear. She always wears her Camp Half-Blood necklace with all 15 beads on them. Lois is very proud of her accomplishments at Camp Half-Blood. Appearance Lois has blonde hair and startling gray eyes, just like her mother, Athena. She is always seen carrying her dagger and wearing a Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt. She is very pretty and she has a perfect smile. Alliances *Chiron (like a father) Enemies *Claire Blackwell *Ivy Pines Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Lois has an eidetic memory. *Lois is extremely intelligent. *Lois can speak 66 different languages fluently. *Lois uses a dagger as her main weapon. *Lois is very good with battle strategy. *Lois is a skilled fighter. *Lois has a black belt in karate. *Lois is very hard to defeat because she has spent her whole life training. *Lois is known to plan ahead. *Lois knows everything about Greek mythology. Gallery Medieval_Dagger_-_Heavin.jpg|Lois' dagger Category:Child of Athena Category:Fifteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Stubbornness Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22